Lady
Hi! My name's Victoria, what means "won" in Spanish or Latin. This is the first time when I use Japanese words in my story. I know, it's kinda strange in so young age (I'm around 14 years old; born August 4,2002), but I learn Japanese on Google Translate (I'm from Poland). "Nagareboshi" means ,,shooting star ''" in Japanese (a bit remains about ''Ginga Nagareboshi Gin, yup). Haters will be blocked, I warn you from the start, so watch out - I'm very intelligent & I am very sensitive! ( I am not dumb, I am just dreamy and romantic girl) Thank you, ♪♪Vikey ♪♪ ♫So let's go (oh-oh)♫ Nagareboshi Angel (or ''Shooting star Angel) ''is a TV series, made in a traditional stop-motion\ clay animation (that's rare, almost unique nowadays). The idea came in the autumn 2015, but I write about it right now. It's 20 episodes long (two seasons, including 10 episodes each). In the end of January 2017, it's planned to realased a comic strip\manga project (comming soon). Plot Angel, Scamp, Colette, Danielle and Anette are alrady young adults, around 21 in human years. They are living happily in New York City with their parents and owners. But one day , Peg, mother of Angel (in my fanon universe, Angel is a Pekingese/Kishu Inu mix, so Peg is her mommy), goes back to her daughter, explaining drastic truth about her past: her dad, a Kishu named Nazo, died a few years a battle against the Blood Clan - a gang of villianed caracals who attack towns & villages nearby. Today, after long years of being inactive, the legendary Lightning Clan has to stad up together on the moon night and face bad caracals, led by Gaia - old enemy of Nazo. Will they go to gates of the glory? Characters The Lightning Clan Nazo ('Japanese: riddle) - Angel's father and Peg's husband. White Kishu with green eyes. Charismatic and headstrong as a pup. Deceased (died in a battle against Gaia). Vioced by Vincent Tong. '''Lady -' voiced by Emeli Sande 'Tramp - '''voiced by Mike Pollock '''Peg - '''voiced by Eva Bella '''Scamp - '''voiced by Taio Cruz '''Anette, Danielle & Colette - '''all three voiced by Robyn Rihanna '''Angel - '''voiced by Jeniffer Hale '''Jock - ' voiced by D.C. Douglas '''Trusty - '''voiced by Andy Black Yama (mountain) - Nazo's mother, Peg's mother-in-law and Angel's ancestor. Voiced by Sharon Mann. The Blood Clan 'Gaia ('Earth) - a bad caracal, the leader of the clan. He is a stereotypical caracal with Chinese acctent. Voiced by Adam Lambert. He's got one eye blue and one eye amber. Power-hungry and cold-hearted. 'Ronald - ' Gaia's platoon '''Docoe Cube Bert other Gaia's platoons 'Mew (or Myu) '- the only female in her pack. Episodes Season 1 1. Blaze! Truth comes out 2. My daddy's dark past, part 1 3. My daddy's dark past, part 2 4. Hale of changes 5. Aggresion, Colette! 6. Second generation sensei 7. The crystal dragon 8. Fight'n'roll 9. Courage! The ulimate battle 10. Angel vs. Mew! Season 2 11. Gaia strikes back! 12. Angel and Scamp - great love 13. Being the leader 14. The Arabian Nights 15. Strong knights 16. Fire! Happy New Year 17. Temporary paradox 18. Dragon ride 19. Ulimate battle, part 1 20. Ultimate battle, part 2 Theme songs '''Intro - '''Let's go! (Hashire to kogeki) by Faydee '''Outro - '''Your blades are so sharp (Shiroi yuki) by Shawn Mendes Trivia * Angel has a purple bow with the diamonds in the TV series, not pink like in the Lady and the Tramp II movie. * We can clearly see allusions to the culture of samurais. * Angel was separated with Peg and thrown out onto street. Peg still loves her, but she had to do it to protect her daughter from serious injurity. * Nazo is about 50 in human years, while Gaia is over 55. Category:Fanon Stories